


Our Story Starts With You

by ellacj



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, you will get stomach pains from all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes home with a ring and a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story Starts With You

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of me finally finishing Guardian Angel, a 500 word drabble that's been circulating in my head for the past few days.

“’Gina,” Emma calls up the stairs. “I’m home.”

Regina smirks, removing her reading glasses and setting them on the desk. “In the study,” she replies. “And I told you not to call me that!”

Suddenly, there’s a pair of arms encircling her waist and blonde hair tickling her chest as Emma leans around to kiss her. “Happy two years,” Emma murmurs against her lips.

Regina smiles into the kiss. It’s still hard for her to believe it’s been two years since she and Emma began… something together. And she’s so glad that something turned into this.

“I got you something.”

“Oh?” Regina stands up and turns to face Emma. “What is it?”

Emma grins, a twinkle of something in her eye. “Close your eyes.”

“Emma-”

“Just do it. Please? For me?”

With a dramatic sigh, Regina lets her eyes fall shut. Emma kisses her again, all long and slow and utterly chaste. Regina sighs contentedly and allows herself to get lost in the kiss – until she feels it. Emma’s sliding something onto her finger. Something round, metal… she freezes.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Emma murmurs, stopping the movement of the ring at Regina’s first knuckle.

Regina doesn’t even think before she breathes, “Yes.”

Emma slides the ring all the way on, finally breaking their kiss to let Regina see it. It’s simple; a gold band with a small green stone. But it’s beautiful.

“My mom gave it to me,” Emma explains. “She said my dad gave it to her and that it used to be his grandfather’s. According to them True Love follows that ring wherever it goes.”

Regina smiles and pulls her hand close to her, feeling warmth emanate from the ring throughout her body. “It’s beautiful.”

“You don’t have to, but I think it would be cool if you wore that for the rest of your life.”

“Of course I will, Emma.”

“Yeah? Then I think this is cause for celebration.” With a wave of her hand, Emma conjures a bottle of wine and two glasses that appear on the table in a cloud of blue smoke.

Regina pours the wine, handing Emma a glass and raising hers. “To our happy ending.” She’s just about to drink when Emma cuts her off.

“I don’t think this is our happy ending.”

“What?” Regina’s voice is quiet, barely audible even to her own ears. She’s spent years searching for her happy ending; and just when she thinks she’s found it with Emma, it’s wrong again.

“This isn’t the end of our story. I don’t _want_ it to be the end.” Emma takes both of Regina’s hands in hers, her impossibly green eyes searching hers. “We have so much left of our story; and it’s not all gonna be happy, but I know we’re gonna make it. This ring isn’t a happy ending. It’s a promise that we’re gonna have one.”

Regina smiles. “I like the sound of that.”

“To happy beginnings.”

“And a wonderful story to come.”


End file.
